You Left Us.
Hello, Remember Me? Maybe Not. But I Have A Story for you anyways. Believe it or not. i Still visit the world to this day. somebody needs to know. It all started one day, i was checking my old worlds and found one of the first ones i ever made, almost 3 years ago! for old times sake, started up the world, it was loading for about 20 seconds, a bit long for a load, but it could be just because it was old. when it fully loaded up, a huge wave of nostalgia hit me. a wooden house with windows, a wooden floor, chests full of junk, etc. I walked around the world my house, i was going to look at the back. I checked the animal pen, but they were all gone. now, i have played old worlds before, some animals may despawn, but all of them is rare. But it could have happened either way. i looked around, but i didn't see any animals. they could just be in a different area I Entered my old mine, I looked around, saw some iron, then, i went to mine it, afterward, i saw my strip mine tunnel. the old "iron Strip mine sign". i remembered why the sign was there, i think it was because i mined a bunch of iron in those tunnels. checked the chest, and my theory was confirmed, but, when i checked the tunnels, all the ore i mined were back in there places. could just be a loading bug though. it was just getting weirder though. night was coming. i exited the cave and instead of seeing mobs at all, they were gone. the only mob was a zombie, a approached him, instead of attacking, he ran away. i chased him, he ran. then, he ran into a pit, some may say it was strange, but seeing the first mob I've seen in an hour. he felt like a friend. i through some steaks down there, placed some stone and glass over the hole, and named him "friend". He was the only one out there. the next day, i checked on him. he was still there, but there was a sign on the floor saying "Check the village". so i did. it was a short walk, but after i got there, the theme of abandonment stayed. cobwebs littered the street, houses had broken glass, the blacksmith hut's lava was solid obsidian. some crops were gone, a house was burnt. grass was overgrown. i found a book on the ground. I Kept it and went back to him. he was again still there, i upgraded his room. cobblestone flooring, wooden walls, and a bed. gave him food and carpet. He didn't run anymore. It Was like We knew, he was the last mob out there. I Checked the village again The next day. When i got there, i saw a ender chest. upon opening it. i found food and another book, titled "he left, didn't he?". I Went Back. For Some reason, i had a habit of splitting food between him. it wasn't like he could eat. but i still wanted to show my respect. My Last Visit to the village, i saw a dead villager, like the end frame of the animation when the die. but i swear i could here something. Like a voice... A whisper...Saying "You Left Them, you left us" Chanted over and over again. I was getting nervous. it got louder, more voices chanted. "YOU LEFT THEM, YOU LEFT US". Muting The Speakers Didn't work. i saw mobs approach me, slowly walking to me, all with red eyes, like they were judging me for what i did. Then, i broke down, i closed my eyes cried out that i was sorry, i mean, it was kind of traumatizing. Then... it stopped, THEY stopped. They were gone, it was night now. I walked to my home checked on my friend, he was fine, entered the house. I realized i hadn't read the books. I Read them for the purpose of knowing. I will be ending this story. But i guess you want to know what the books said Book 1 Day 15 "He came over today, the player took our crops and replanted them. nice of him for that, but i feel like he's growing distant. i know he made this place better. but it took him 10 days just to return. i feel like he's helping the others" Day 23" He hasn't come over in 8 days, i have hope for his return soon, Does he hate us?" Day 50" he's gone, isn't he?" Day 56 "The Blacksmith Locked himself in his home, he won't leave, he's hoarding the food. We Might starve." Day 60 "we Had to resort to drastic measures. we Lit His house on fire, His screams were painful, but we got the food. we buried Him today. This can't continue" day 120 " It was normal until today, we lost hope long ago, but food is running short. I Fear for our future day 365 " A full year of this. 2 people died. We noticed the lack of monsters, except a zombie, off in the distance, staying out by His old house. We need order" Day 366 " i need to move on from this book" day 963 "I don't think i can live any longer, hunger is kicking in, If he comes back, he needs to know. Book 2 He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he,He left didn't he, he left didn't he? :) Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Villagers Category:Mobs